King Tokage
by ThePersonWhoDoesntHaveAPenName
Summary: When Ukyo is kidnapped by the Lizard King, and Ryoga and Ranma are challenged to a battle to the death by him, who will win and who will lose? Will Ukyo have to spend an eternity as the 11th wife of the Lizard King? READ AND FIND OUT! Bad summary is bad summary this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1: Rainbows and Brass Knuckles

**King Tokage**

Ryoga was standing under an oak tree in a park near the center of Nerima, trying to avoid the rain. He had lost his beloved umbrella in Africa, fighting a female crocodile. He had really loved that umbrella, and seeing it fall in to the enormous jaws of the beast had broken his heart. But not as much as the letter he had received from the blue haired beauty two weeks ago, saying that Ranma and her were now in a relationship, and wished for him to drop by Nerima soon so they could have a big gathering with all their friends, to come out with the whole thing. Akane had said that she wanted to tell him about it in the letter before anybody else 'cause there was no guarantee he'd actually ever make it there in time. But he had made it on time, and now he had to keep their little secret, because no one else knew about it yet. It made Ryoga very sad, that Akane couldn't count on him to be there in time. Even though he had no sense of direction; even though he really didn't want to go; even though it tore his heart into a thousand pieces, but he'd be there, because Akane wanted him to be there, and Akane not realizing that he'd do anything for her made his heart fall in a million pieces again and again. Truth be told, when Ryoga got the letter, he was almost sure of its content. So when he read the letter, he decided that his last expression of love towards her would be attending her and Ranma's little party. Then he could just forget about her and live his life in peace, with no heart ache.

But he knew it wasn't that easy. He'd miss her like hell, and think of her probably for the rest of his life. At that point he wished he'd never met Akane, but that feeling soon went away, replacing the thought with the memories of the way she smelled, the way she laughed and the love and affection she showed to him. Or P-chan.

She never loved me, he thought.

Never.

Ryoga's heart was broken, but the rain had stopped, and there was a rainbow in the sky.

-OO-

Two blocks away from the oak tree and Ryoga, Ukyo was working her butt of in her restaurant. There were no customers, but it was the last day of the month, and for the young chef it meant monthly cleaning of the whole restaurant area. She had already cleaned the eating and sitting area, but the cooking area and kitchen were still a mess. For that day she kept Ucchan's closed, not much to her liking. So you can understand her confusion, when she heard the door open. She raised her head from under the counter where she was cleaning the floor. She bumped her head on the corner of the griddle, which made the mysterious stranger chuckle.

Jackass, don't laugh at me! She said and looked up at the at least seven foot tall man, whose face she didn't quite see, under his blues man's hat, that was black. He had his hands in his pockets, not showing almost any skin but for his face, that was in the shadow. Looks like a mafia guy, Ukyo thought.

I'm sorry but we aren't open today, she then said getting a bit scared of the silence between them and the physical appearance of the man. He was like a small giant; just where is the line between man and giant drawn?

But the man didn't leave, and dug his hand out of his black trench coat, revealing his hands, and the brass knuckles on them.

Like an alarm clock had gone off in her head she tried to run to the back door, knowing that her spatulas we're in the dishwasher because of the monthly cleaning, and the big one by the front door where she left it in the morning because it was in her way. She knew she couldn't fight against a man so big, she knew where her limits were in fighting; basically without her spatula she was useless. The Only thing she could come up to help her situationwith the trenched coat man after her was to do something a bit out of character. She screamed. From the top of her lungs like a helpless girl by the back door, and just then the man hit him on the cheek so hard and with such power, that Ukyo fell down on her own kitchen floor, her long legs slipping out of the back door, half way out half way in. She laid on the floor half dead, but breathing. Blood started to flow from her cheek down on the floor, making a pool. The man ripped the bow from her head and some hair with and smelled it like it was the loveliest smell in the world.

But the man wasn't done with her yet.

-OO-

Did you hear that? The pig tailed girl said to his fiancé, whom he had got stuck with in the rain on their way home from school.

Yeah, and I think it came from Ucchan's! Akane replied. They looked at each other worryingly, because they knew Ukyo never screamed, unless Happosai was involved, and he was home sound asleep after he had drank all of the sake from the Tendo dojo last night.

They ran to Ucchan's as fast as they could, afraid for their friend. When they got there they noticed a familiar figure by the door.

Pork butt, what the hell are you doing here? Girl formed Ranma asked from the confused bandana boy.

D-Don't call me that! I just heard someone scream, and came here. This is Ukyo's restaurant, isn't it? Ryoga asked, worried.

Ranma nodded. Akane and Ranma went in first, ready to fight, Ryoga behind them, also ready, but a bit distracted by the presence of Akane. But then the thought of Ukyo being hurt came into his head, and he shook of the warm feeling Akane's company was giving him. It was time to let go anyway, he thought.

Ukyo? Ranma yelled across the house.

No reply. This certainly didn't seem good..

First they checked her bedroom, only finding a couple of stuffed animals on the floor; otherwise the room was in order. They checked the toilet; nothing. They shout out her name a couple of times, but no one answered. Ryoga was worried over her fellow comrade, whom with he had planned so many shenanigans trying to separate the pig tailed boy and Akane, always failing though. They had formed a special friendship, though it wasn't a very serious friendship. But she still meant a lot to him. So when they walked into the kitchen, his reaction was quite strong, just freezing by the kitchen door and his heart stopping for a second. He couldn't breathe, and so couldn't the others.

Before them, was a pool of blood, and some of Ukyo's hair, and the bow she almost always had on her head, all ruined from the blood on it. Akane grabbed Ranma's and Ryoga's hands, holding them tightly.

Akane, please don't give me hope, I don't want to think I have a chance anymore, Ryoga thought, messed up by the situation, as he spotted a white piece of paper next to him on a green stool.

Guys, look at this! Ryoga said as he read the dark words on the letter.

What is it?

It seems to be a blackmail letter, Ranma, Akane said with tears forming in her eyes slowly but surely.

Who is it addressed to? Ranma asked, thinking it was probably for him. He looked at the very grim Ryoga whose eyes reflected anger and fear, his eyebrows getting closer and closer to his eyes by every word he read.

Well? Ranma asked eagerly.

For us, Ryoga said and handed the letter to Ranma, and he crouched down on the floor and put his head into his hands. He couldn't catch breath, and he knew Ranma couldn't soon either.

Ranma read the letter, horrified.

_HELLO!_

_I wonder who the chosen ones are this time, hopefully not some good-for-nothings like the last 20 men I've fought. Of course there are the benefits: the ten gorgeous women I'm so glad to _

_Call my wives. They cook for me, they clean for me, and they give me pleasure. Anything a happy husband can ask for. Of course marriages can sometimes be rough in the beginning, for example my wife not being ready for a relationship like this and blah blah. And seldom (almost every time) some angry ex's come and interfere with me and my marriage. It's so bothersome when they come unexpected, so I challenge you now. If you have any balls, fellow reader, you will try to ''save'' her. All though I understand My newest wife, Ukyo, has only one weakling fiancé, so I wish you would bring a long one other interesting friend with you. It would be such a boring battle, you know, one on one. I prefer that my enemies have a bit of 'vantage' against me. To make things interesting._

_I'm expecting you tomorrow at 1100. Not a minute earlier, not a minute later, or you'll never see her again. Also, be sure to take only __**one **__friend with you or my wife might get it _

_You wouldn't want that, would you?_

_X O X O, King Tokage_

Ranma wanted to vomit.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lizard's Hole

Chapter II: The Lizard's Hole

Akane looked absolutely furious. How come she had to be the one left home? It's not like she was much weaker than Ryoga… Or? But the situation pissed her off. Not because she would be jealous or anything, heavens no! She didn't get jealous anymore. Or not _very _jealous. And in this situation, only a lunatic would get jealous. Ukyo was in horrible danger, Akane was sure of it. There was no time to be jealous, only worried.

She was nothing like the other girls: Shampoo and Kodachi. They were the worst. But as time had passed, she had realized that Ukyo wasn't like them either. In a way, Akane had looked up at her, being a strong, independent self-employed sixteen-year old. She had to admit, that was rather impressive, but what wasn't admirable about her was the way she craved for Ranma's attention. That was something Akane found a bit pathetic for a girl like Ukyo. Because Akane knew it better than anyone that Ranma wasn't worth it. He just wasn't.

And yet, he stole my heart, that idiot, Akane thought and squeezed a plush toy he had gotten from Ranma on their first ''official'' date. It was a turquoise mouse with a heart in its paws with the writing ''You're Precious'' on it. She kept it on her nightstand, making sure it was the last thing she saw before she went to sleep. It reminded her that Ranma wasn't that bad, that whatever came at them, a pack of angry fiancés, their principal, Kuno or even Happosai, they'd always get through it. Because they had something so powerful that no one could ever stop them no matter what: love.

I just hope Ukyo comes back home safe. I really do. I hope she gets over Ranma. I hope, I hope, she thought and gave the plush toy a last squeeze before falling asleep on her soft bed, dreaming of P-Chan being there with her, comforting her with his cute self.

_90 kilometers out of Nerima…_

Where are we going? Ryoga asked Ranma, who was in front of him, trying to lead the way to a place he didn't know, since the letter didn't say where this ''King Tokage'' was holding Ukyo.

Somewhere, Ranma answered, frustrated.

The letter had made him surprisingly silent, which freaked him out.

Ukyo. If there was someone in this world he owed something, it was this young woman. He had, (with his father of course) stolen her and her father's only way of survival and business, their Okonomiyaki-shack. And, nonetheless, promised to marry her! And all that time, he had thought Ukyo was a boy…

Yes, he owed her alright. And it didn't help Ranma at all that she was hopelessly in love with him. And now he'd have to tell her he was in a relationship with Akane. What am I supposed to do? Ranma thought. Well, save her, obviously, but… Being that cruel to Ukyo, who he considered a good friend for the longest time didn't make him feel like the greatest guy in the universe. He knew she'd ask why he had picked Akane. That, what was wrong with her? What made Akane so much better than her?

The answer was quite simple: nothing.

Ukyo was grand, and Akane was grand too. The difference between Akane and Ukyo was that he loved Akane but he didn't love Ukyo. He _liked _Ukyo very much, but never in a romantic way. There were many things Ukyo did better than Akane, like cooking, (_much better)_ but Ranma wasn't looking for a traditional girlfriend, since he wouldn't be a traditional boyfriend either.

It was the flaws that Akane and Ranma had that made them the perfect match. Plus, she could live with the fact that her boyfriend could turn into a girl whenever he was in contact with cold water…

Are you two here to claim Ukyo Kuonji back? A high pitched voice came from the trees.

Ryoga and Ranma looked at each other, alarmed. Ryoga pointed at the tree silently, like asking wordlessly if the voice came out of it.

Yes, we are. Are you that bastard King Tokage? Ranma said and took a position, ready to fight. Ryoga did it too, and whispered:

_How are we supposed to fight a tree?_

I am not a tree, you imbecile! And no, I am not King Tokage himself either, the voice said, now revealing his body too, jumping off the tree. He was a short man, almost a dwarf, with the most peculiar nose you had ever seen! His nose was as long as a cucumber, and as sharp as a knife. He could use it as a weapon. He was wearing a brown linen shirt and leather pants, and he wore a hat made of leopard's fur.

Now I must ask you two, how were you here right on time? Because this time we didn't let any kind of substances get in touch with the paper except the ink we used, which would've surely taken you to our fake cave. And we didn't tell you were you supposed to be here at 11 am or 11 pm. So tell me, how? I personally thought it was totally impossible for you to be here.

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other again. They hadn't picked up any clues in the letter at all, (since they weren't much of detectives) they had just taken Akane home after spending the night at Ukyo's empty house, making sure that if someone came back, they'd get it, and then started to head out of town. They hadn't thought of how they were going to get there at all. It was dumb luck they had actually made it there. Thinking about it made them feel ashamed, since there was a life at risk here. They hadn't even noticed the dark sneaking up on them on their way as they had walked so long.

Well, we- Ranma started but Ryoga interrupted, saying:

None of your business. Just tell us where she is so we can get over this crap.

The knife nosed dwarf grinned sinisterly and replied

Of course, sir.

Ryoga and Ranma fell through the ground into a pool of cold water , the dwarf evilly looking at them from up high.

What did you that for you jerk?! Ranma, now in girl form asked. Ryoga just squirmed beside him, also shouting at the man in his mind.

''The door to the lizard's hole is hidden, find it, and claim your maiden!'' the dwarf said like a line from an old Shakespearean play, adding a bit drama to it by holding his hand out. He then left, laughing at the duo's misfortune.

This is your fault, bacon breath! Ranma said and turned his head to face the piglet but he was gone.

Ryoga? You jerk, this is no time for games, Ukyo is in danger!

Suddenly, Ranma felt a hand around his ankle, and it pulled him underwater. He blacked out after swallowing a lot of water.


End file.
